This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application 60/495,200, filed Aug. 13, 2003, which application is hereby incorporated by reference.
Insulin-like growth factor (IGF-I) is a 7.5-kDa polypeptide that circulates in plasma in high concentrations and is detectable in most tissues. IGF-I stimulates cell differentiation and cell proliferation, and is required by most mammalian cell types for sustained proliferation. These cell types include, among others, human diploid fibroblasts, epithelial cells, smooth muscle cells, T lymphocytes, neural cells, myeloid cells, chondrocytes, osteoblasts and bone marrow stem cells.
The first step in the transduction pathway leading to IGF-I-stimulated cellular proliferation or differentiation is binding of IGF-I or IGF-II (or insulin at supraphysiological concentrations) to the IGF-I receptor. The IGF-I receptor is composed of two types of subunits: an alpha subunit (a 130-135 kDa protein that is entirely extracellular and functions in ligand binding) and a beta subunit (a 95-kDa transmembrane protein, with transmembrane and cytoplasmic domains). The IGF-IR belongs to the family of tyrosine kinase growth factor receptors (Ullrich et al., Cell 61: 203-212, 1990), and is structurally similar to the insulin receptor (Ullrich et al., EMBO J. 5: 2503-2512, 1986). The IGF-IR is initially synthesized as a single chain proreceptor polypeptide, which is processed by glycosylation, proteolytic cleavage, and covalent bonding to assemble into a mature 460-kDa heterotetramer comprising two alpha-subunits and two beta-subunits. The beta subunit(s) possesses ligand-activated tyrosine kinase activity. This activity is implicated in the signaling pathways mediating ligand action which involve autophosphorylation of the beta-subunit and phosphorylation of IGF-IR substrates.
There is considerable evidence for a role for IGF-I and/or IGF-IR in the maintenance of tumor cells in vitro and in vivo. IGF-IR levels are elevated in tumors of lung (Kaiser et al., J. Cancer Res. Clin Oncol. 119: 665-668, 1993; Moody et al., Life Sciences 52: 1161-1173, 1993; Macauley et al., Cancer Res., 50: 2511-2517, 1990), breast (Pollak et al., Cancer Lett. 38: 223-230, 1987; Foekens et al., Cancer Res. 49: 7002-7009, 1989; Cullen et al., Cancer Res. 49: 7002-7009, 1990; Arteaga et al., J. Clin. Invest. 84: 1418-1423, 1989), prostate and colon (Remaole-Bennet et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 75: 609-616, 1992; Guo et al., Gastroenterol. 102: 1101-1108, 1992). Deregulated expression of IGF-I in prostate epithelium leads to neoplasia in transgenic mice (DiGiovanni et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 97: 3455-60, 2000). In addition, IGF-I appears to be an autocrine stimulator of human gliomas (Sandberg-Nordqvist et al., Cancer Res. 53: 2475-2478, 1993), while IGF-I stimulated the growth of fibrosarcomas that overexpressed IGF-IR (Butler et al., Cancer Res. 58: 3021-27, 1998). Further, individuals with “high normal” levels of IGF-I have an increased risk of common cancers compared to individuals with IGF-I levels in the “low normal” range (Rosen et al., Trends Endocrinol. Metab. 10: 136-41, 1999). For a review of the role IGF-I/IGF-I receptor interaction plays in the growth of a variety of human tumors, see Macaulay, Br. J. Cancer, 65: 311-320, 1992.
Caloric restriction is the most effective and reproducible intervention for increasing the life span in a variety of animal species, including mammals. It is also the most potent, broadly acting cancer-prevention regimen in experimental carcinogenesis models. A key biological mechanism underlying many of its beneficial effects is the insulin-like growth factor-1 pathway (Hursting et al., Annu. Rev. Med. 54:131-52, 2003).
EP0629240B1 refers to the conversion of an antibody sequence by recombinant DNA technology to the germlne sequence to attempt to decrease immunogenicity when administered to a patient. WO02/066058A1 refers to antibodies directed to the EGF receptor (HER1) that are otherwise modified to reduce their propensity to elicit an immune response.
In view of the roles that IGF-I and IGF-IR have in such disorders as cancer and other proliferative disorders when IGF-I and/or IGF-IR are overexpressed, and the roles that too little IGF-I and IGF-IR have in disorders when either IGF-I and/or IGF-IR are underexpressed, it is desirable to generate antibodies to IGF-IR that could be used to either inhibit or stimulate IGF-IR. Such antibodies are described, for example, in WO 02/05359, published Jul. 11, 2002. The text of this publication, including all sequences described, is hereby incorporated by reference.